


The Blushing Bride

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia's wedding day is beautiful but bittersweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blushing Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPFangirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/gifts).



> _Title: The Blushing Bride_  
>  _Pairing: Lydia/Stiles, Isaac & Ethan (Other characters present but not active in the story.)_  
>  _Rating: NC-17/18+ for adult conversation_  
>  _Summary: Stiles and Lydia's wedding day is beautiful but bittersweet._  
>  _Warning: Character deaths. None in fic but there are a few missing faces at the wedding_  
>  _Notes: Written for the comment fic prompt Teen Wolf, Stiles/Lydia, Blushing Bride_.  
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._  
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Now is the time where you'd usually hear from the best man but Scott can't be here today." Stiles makes eye contact with Allison for a second and then with Isaac who attempts a smile. "There's no way I could have asked anyone else. Scott was my best friend, my brother. In an ideal world he'd tell you how I fell in love with Lydia when she didn't even know my name. He'd have tried to embarrass me by telling you all about the Valentine's cards I bought her but never sent. You know Scott was my first kiss. I never told anyone that before but I don't think he'd mind. He'd kissed someone in a game of spin the bottle and I drove him crazy for about two weeks asking him for advice in case Lydia ever noticed me. Eventually Scott just kissed me so I'd know what it was like. I hope Lydia thinks his lesson helped."

He looks at Lydia who smiles and nods. God she's beautiful. Stiles takes her hand. "I can't give the speech Scott would have given but I want to thank you all for coming. We have all lost people so I feel lucky to have Lydia and have all of you here. I want to thank Allison for being maid of honor. I also want to thank my new mother-in-law, Mrs Martin, for all her help and our god daughter Lily for being a wonderful flower girl." Scott, Isaac and Allison's daughter waves on hearing her name and gets a small laugh. "I want to thank Derek and Isaac for being my groomsmen." Lydia squeezes his hand. "I also want to give Cora a big thank you for helping Lydia and the girls with their hair and make-up."

Stiles takes a deep breath before the next part. "I especially need to thank my dad for being an amazing father. I was what teachers would describe as challenging but even when I was in trouble he loved me. I got to give another speech like this once when he married Melissa and made me and Scott brothers." He doesn't risk looking at his dad in case it'd make him cry. "I lost my mom and he had to be everything to me which he was. At what must have been the worst time for him he was there for me. I'm just about done and today is a happy day but I couldn't let it pass without remembering my mom, Scott, Danny and Peter. Stiles looks at Melissa and then Ethan as he speaks. "Thank you to everyone for your good wishes, gifts and for sharing our special day."

There's polite clapping as he sits back down.

Lydia kisses his cheek. "That was lovely."

"Slightly serious through. Your relatives must think I'm weird." There are definitely some extended family who probably think his speech was strange but Stiles couldn't have let the occasion go without acknowledging those who couldn't be here.

After dinner, he and Lydia have their first dance and Stiles keeps getting these moments like he might be dreaming this whole thing. He's Lydia's husband, his teenage self would never believe this. He tunes out everyone watching them as Lydia smiles at him. It's amazing.

During the evening he talks to Isaac and Allison about Scott and dances with Lily, spinning her in circles to make her laugh. She’s too young to remember Scott properly which nearly brings Stiles to tears whenever he thinks about it. It’s nice to hear her laugh though. She’s the sweetest kid. While he’s dancing with Lily, Lydia talks to Jackson and makes the rounds of her relatives. Ethan corners him after Isaac cuts in for a daddy daughter dance. It’s been years since Stiles feared him though.

"Thank you for mentioning him."

"I know it hasn't been long so thanks for coming."

"I wish Danny and I had done all this. We had seven years though and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Stiles puts his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "It can't be easy. Danny was a really special guy."

"Sorry to be a downer, Stiles. I hope you and Lydia are as happy as I was with Danny. Before we came to Beacon Hills I never imagined I'd get to have friends and a partner like him. Pack meant protection, not family and I’m so lucky to have loved him. You and Lydia deserve every happiness. Congratulations on getting the girl."

"Thanks,” says Stiles smiling.

Lydia appears at his side and Ethan excuses himself.

"Is he okay?"

Stiles shrugs. "Coping I think but I'm glad he came today."

"We're so so lucky. People keep wanting to talk to me. Come dance with me, Stiles. I don't want to remember this day without more memories of you."

On the dance floor the song changes from fast to slow and Stiles holds Lydia close to him and talks quietly. "We'll be alone later, no music or audience and I'll do that thing you love on my knees. When I saw you earlier I thought about being hidden under your dress and making you come with nobody knowing I was there."

"Sshh," says Lydia laughing. “Our _special_ guests might hear.”

Stiles pulls back and sees he's made her blush. He cups her face and whispers in her ear again. “Let them listen. I’m sure they have better things to do. I love how you taste, how it feels when you hold my head in place, when I make your legs tremble and you nearly crush me with your thighs.”

“Two can play at this game, Stiles.” She kisses him and the song changes but they stay on the floor. Lydia does her best to make him blush by whispering her own plans for later and describing her wedding lingerie in detail. She puts all sorts of lovely images in his head. As the song changes yet again she leads him off the floor.

They sit at a table with Jackson and Ethan who are talking about Danny and get a whole minute before other people come to talk to them.

As it gets late, Isaac approaches them with a sleepy Lily in his arms. "I better take her home. Congratulations again, guys. Scott would have given an amazing speech."

"Thanks, Isaac." Stiles stands and hugs him. “I really appreciate you and Allison being here for us.

Lydia kisses Lily's cheek and then Isaac's. "Goodnight, Lily. Thanks, Isaac, for all your help. Is Allison going with you?"

"No. She might be a while." He nods his head towards a table where Allison and Melissa are talking. Stiles makes eye contact with his dad who nods. He's been a rock for Melissa and Stiles.

Some of Lydia's cousins leave soon after which starts an exodus of guests. Stiles and Lydia spend the next while thanking guests and saying goodbye.

When they get to their room he takes off his jacket and helps Lydia with all the buttons on the back of her dress. He kisses her neck and takes her left hand in his.

“We really did it.”

“Yeah, Stiles. I had a great day.”

As he helps her out of the dress he can’t help but notice the lingerie. “God, Lydia, you are so beautiful.”

She smiles at him. “I love my dress but I really should have changed into something else. It’s not very practical but it seemed a shame to only wear it for a few hours.”

She yawns which sets him off as he takes off his pants.

“It was such a long day.” Stiles says draping his clothes over the back of the chair.

Lydia yawns again and rubs her eyes. “Tonight was going to be our first married sex.”

“Hey,” Stiles says wrapping his arms round her. “Just because the room expects sex doesn’t mean we can’t just go to sleep.”

“That sounds so good right now.”

Lydia takes off her underwear. “It’s also not very comfortable.”

They climb under the covers and Lydia presses herself again Stiles’ side, resting her hand on his chest.

“Goodnight, husband.”

“Goodnight, wife. We’re not going to be _that_ couple are we?”

“No, Stiles. But I think we can be smug marrieds for one night.”

Stiles smiles. “Love you, Lydia.”

“Me too.”


End file.
